Love Blooms: A Flowey x Reader Story
by OceanHazel
Summary: Ever wondered what a date with Flowey would be like? Why would you want to know? Well either way, this story is about you going on a date with Flowey. Amazing! (First story)


**Love Blooms**

 **A Flowey x Reader Fanfic**

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!"

The small, Golden Flower stares straight at you as it's firmly planted in front of the door that leads to who you believe is Asgore's. It's been a while since you've last seen Flowey in the Underground, and you honestly aren't sure what to think. The last time you two met, he nearly tried killing you. And sure, this was an expected date, but come on…

You're dating a flower. Have you really stooped this low?

Whatever; you shrug to yourself, sitting by him. Flowey appears to have been looking at you all bright-eyed and smiling, and you wonder; is he legitimately happy this time? Or is this how he usually stares? Does he look like this to intimidate people? It sure seems like it.

"I, uhh…I know your name is Flowey.I'm not t _hat_ forgetful." You say nervously.

Flowey laughs. "Oh, [Y/N]! You're a riot, you know that?"

Surely this isn't how he was when you first met him. Maybe he's...changed? Surely this couldn't be it...could it? Hell, you don't even know why this date got set up in the first place. All you remember is that while you stopped by Snowdin for a quick conversation, Papyrus told you to meet Flowey once you got to Asgore. He said he wanted to go on a date with you. Papyrus called it…'silly' for a flower to do this, but then said he shouldn't be judging, considering he was a skeleton.

 **"I GAVE HIM SOME TIPS ON WHAT TO WEAR, LIKE ON OUR DATE! I HOPE HE TAKES THE ADVICE; HE'LL LOOK LIKE A COOL DUDE, LIKE YOURS TRULY! NYEH HEH HEH!"**

Clearly Flowey did not take the advice at all. The flower didn't look different; but what were you expecting? He didn't have any arms. But nonetheless, you sigh and decide to get this date over and dealt with. You've dated a skeleton and lizard scientist before; surely this can't be as weird as the other two…

…Besides the fact that, you know, you are a human, and he is a flower.

"Didn't Toriel blast you away or something as you were going to kill me when we first met?" you ask the Golden Flower. "How did you get back into the soil?"

Flowey laughs at your question. "[Y/N], you're hilarious! I have my own ways of coming back!"

His face became slightly serious.

"Just…just don't ask _too_ many questions, okay? This is a _date,_ not a quiz show."

You nod awkwardly. His emotions switched around fast…and the trait continues as his serious glance turns into a happy smile once more. An uneasy feeling tingles down your spine.

"So, what are your interests?" Flowey asks you, trying to look as flirty as possible. He's failing.

"M-My interests?"

"That's what I said! Are you deafffffffffinititely going deep into your thoughts for this question? Are you thinking hard?"

Flowey seemed to be sweating nervously. Or…was that sweat? Do flowers sweat? _Can_ this flower sweat due to the fact that it's sentient? You think about these questions as you keep staring at him awkwardly, trying to get an answer inside your head while avoiding the interests subject.

"Well, don't just gaze deep into my eyes trying to get a peck on the cheek! **ANSWER THE QUESTION!** "

You jump a bit as Flowey snaps at you. He realizes what he's said, and quickly apologizes.

"M-My bad…I guess I'm just…losing my cool with all this tension, huh?"

You nod awkwardly. Flowey seems to have a look of fear, but you aren't really sure if it's that, or if it's something else. Either way, you talk about your interests for a while just to make sure you don't get on its bad side.

For a while, the date isn't going half bad. Sure, there's nothing romantic around, but it's nice. All you're really doing is talking; that's it. And what makes it better is that the person is actually listening. There's nothing more soothing than talking to someone you care about...

...but do you really care for Flowey? In a way, yes, you do. He tried to kill you before, but was that a one-time thing? Possibly. Are you screaming internally at the fact that you might be in love with a flower? Yes, you are. But you're also somewhat happy; maybe some people _can_ change, even if they're a sentient Golden Flower.

In the middle of telling a pleasant memory from your past, Flowey seems to make you pause. You can hear light footsteps in the silence.

"Do you hear that?" you ask him.

"Yeah, of course I hear it you-"

The door behind Flowey opens as he quickly comes to a halt: behind him is who you believe to be Asgore. He looks down at you and the back of Flowey, who's surprisingly not crushed. Flowey seems to be petrified, trying not to move a muscle.

"Oh, hello…you are certainly a strange human. Why are you talking to one of my Golden Flowers out here, when you could be inside drinking some tea with a hundred more of them?" Asgore asks you, looking confused yet amused.

"Your flowers…?" you look up at the giant, fluffy, goat king in confusion, then down at Flowey, then back at Asgore. Behind him is a room full of Golden Flowers, just like Flowey, and a throne. Was Flowey...?

"N-Nevermind about that." Asgore sighed, turning around. He turned his head back to glance at you with sorrow. "You know what we must do, do you not?"

You pause for a moment, and then you remember what you've been told: you need to fight Asgore. As much as you don't want to fight, it's the only way you can truly get back to the surface. You nod.

"Just…let me say goodbye to a few people first, okay?" You ask.

"Take all the time you need; I don't want to do this as much as you don't."

As he leaves, you look back to Flowey, who starts to gaze in an annoyed manner at the door. You sigh. "So I guess that's the end of our date, huh? Now I finally get to say goodbye to everyone here and go home."

"Go...home?" Flowey asks, looking somewhat sad. "In the middle of our date?"

"Yeah...I know it's sad, but hey! Maybe I can...visit you sometime? Or try to? It might be over, but we can find a way!" Your face is full of confidence.

"…Who said it was over just yet?" Flowey asks. A vine slams the door behind him shut before slithering away; his face seems to have a strange expression on it. "You heard the old fool." Flowey's face begins to morph into that of Asgore's. "Take all the time you need."

You appear to look terrified at Flowey, who isn't the same flower you knew a few minutes ago. He's turned into something more…sinister. He's turned into the same person he was when you first met him, only darker; more threatening, even. The kind, gentle, laughing face you trusted has turned into a terrifying array of anger and want. His face spreads an evil grin as more vines stretch out from-and behind-him.

"Do you really think I'll let you leave this easily?" Flowey asks in a sinister tone, about to slam a vine down on your body. You jump away from the vine and towards the door, opening it and running inside the room filled with faceless flowers. As you tread over them, you had a bad feeling in the beginning. But that feeling slowly started to fade, didn't it? He fooled you with his kindness, with his trust. And now this is the end for you. As you run towards the next room, you can hear Flowey's laughter around you.

 **Where do YOU think you're going, [Y/N]?  
**

You keep running until you notice Asgore. He appears to have just started waiting, and looks relatively patient as he has all the other souls contaminated and with him. From behind him, you see another vine-this one more thicker and sharper than the rest-aiming at Asgore's back. Asgore doesn't seem to notice.

"Well, that was quick...are you ready? Once we start, there's no-"

"LOOK OUT!" you yell, pointing towards the vine in a frightened manner as it's about to hit.

"What do you-!"

The vine strikes Asgore as he becomes dead silent; he begins to disintegrate, slowly turning to ash and fading. His soot-like remains crumble near your feet, the sharp vine that struck him breaking the souls free before slithering back. The souls seem to disappear into the void of darkness and silence where the vine went, before another evil laugh is heard echoing in the room, revealing a terrifying monster full of vines, skin, and metal. Four eyes stare down at you, and in the middle of it all on a giant TV screen is Flowey, giving you the same look he gave you when you two first met.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower!"

A sharp, pointy, vine-like arm wraps around you. Its thorns are that of a red color.

"Oh, man! I knew I shouldn't have let that skeleton tell you about this date! It should've been a surprise; I could see those weird looks in your eyes in the beginning!"

Another vine wraps once more, with the first one starting to dig into your flesh with its thorns.

"But you...you actually fell for it. You actually fell for my affection! It was a slow process, but my plan was starting to come into action...until **he** showed up!"

The other vine digs deep in your skin.

"Well, it's no matter! Now that I have these souls inside of me, I finally have the power to turn everything in this hellhole around! And do you know what the best part is?"

Flowey's face begins to become eerier and eerier, a jagged smile lurking on his face as more thorns starting to puncture your skin. A thorn is felt on your back.

"I get to kill you over…and over…and over again!"

Your vision begins to fade as you feel a vine impale you as you see one last glimpse of the flower on the screen.

 **And there's NOTHING you can do about it.  
**

Your heart breaks.


End file.
